Autumn Nights
by BrokenSteps
Summary: Usui Takumi turns up to his girlfriend Ayuzawa Misaki's family home on an autumn night, things become a little heated, how will they face each other at school after this autumn night? (Not really sure where this is going, but I'm sure it'll work out.)


This is a fan-fiction I decided to write in celebration of 495(at the time)+ likes on my facebook page, which I admin focusing on this pairing.

(The link is on my profile)

If you would like this to carry on, although I'm not sure when I would update, please leave a review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Someone's At The Door<strong>

"Misaki, someone is at the door for you!"

Ayuzawa Misaki heard her mother call her, she quickly scribbled down an answer with her mechanical pencil on the white sheet of paper. As she slipped her slippers back onto her feet she had realised she'd left her curtains open that leaned against the plain walls of her bedroom.

She made a noise that was similar to a grunt as she closed them and then opened and closed her bedroom door with a click as she exited the room. Each step made the cheap wooden stairs creak and croak as she made her way to her mother who was smiling happily with the door open.

Upon reaching her mother's side her heart pounded as she noticed a familiar laugh, and when her eyes scanned upwards to reach those emerald green eyes and dark blonde hair, she stiffened.

"Usui!" She yelled in surprise. Hearing his name he smiled sweetly, "Misa-chan, I've come." He grinned as Ayuzawa's mother stepped aside to allow him inside. Ayuzawa's brows drew closer together as she frowned. The nerve! Just turning up without even asking, into her own home!

"I'll make you some tea, would you also like a snack?"

"Oh please, just tea. I ate before arriving, I hope I don't sound rude."

"Of course not Takumi!" Ayuzawa's mother chuckled quietly as she whipped away into the kitchen.

Misaki spun her head around to Usui who had begun to take off his leather shoes and loose rain coat for the autumn showers, she mentally growled as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Usui glanced across to her and smiled.

"Minako, is so nice." The girl in front of him literally exploded as her arms that were pressed against her orange coloured t-shirt grabbed Usui's collar and yanked him down so he was facing the floor, he could see her slippers and he held in a laugh.

"Don't call my mother by her name! What are you even doing here?!" She squealed a blush creeping over her soft gripped her wrists gently and held them as he stood upright once more, "To see you of course." He whispered lovingly, he leaned closer and Ayuzawa face was now similar to a ripe tomato.

As their lips drew closer Usui pulled away his eyes closed tightly as he burst out laughing. "Misa-chan is a tomato, how adorable." He smiled and poked her nose with his finger. Her face replicated death itself as she leaped forward with an intent to murder him and collect his soul. She was about to hit him when the floor beneath them cracked and reminded them they were in the hallway of her house, they couldn't be so loud and disruptive.

Ayuzawa's family were use to the peace and not the alien ways of how they both acted at school - which reminded Ayuzawa, her homework! School was starting soon and she was revising before her mother had called her down! "

Tea's ready!" Ayuzawa's mother called, walking out of the kitchen doorway with a tray with two cups of milky tea and sweets with cakes accompanied by small forks.

Usui smiled happily and hung his coat up on the rack of cheap coats and jackets the family had as Ayuzawa leaped towards her mother and grabbed the tray, darting off happily followed in suit as the older woman chuckled at the pair. She was just relieved her eldest daughter had found a partner who cared for her so much.

The sun had not yet set, but it was reaching a later afternoon. Ayuzawa had scowled when her boyfriend had followed her into her own bedroom, she warned him if he came within a two meter radius she would kill him.

So there he was perched obediently on the floor sipping his tea quietly as Misaki continued on with her homework. He watched her as she bit her lip and tapped her pencil at the current question.

"Need help?" He asked pressing his back against the frame of her bed.

"No!"

Usui chuckled at her reply. She grumbled and pushed her dark bangs back out of her face to concentrate.

Usui felt his stomach knot as he saw her neck. _Such_ _a_ _tease_, _Ayuzawa_. He thought sadly knowing he wouldn't be able to get any where close to that promised area any time soon.

He stayed silent knowing his girlfriend was expecting him to say something else to annoy her. Watching her hand tightly grip the pencil from anger amused him, he wanted to at least let her relax.

"Maybe Suzuna needs help on her homework." He said purposely loud as he was already at the door grabbing the handle and pulling it open. It slammed shut as he heard panting behind him and saw the slim defined palm pressed against the door stopping him from leaving.

He sighed happily. "Ayuzawa?" He mumbled innocently.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"You."

"Usui!"

"I want Misaki." He said seriously, his face not even cracking a smile in the corner.

Ayuzawa blushed and cleared her throat. "I-I'm doing my homework, I'm the President you know!" She huffed turning away. Arms grabbed her from behind and wrapped themselves around her body as Usui pressed himself against her, his tall figure dominating her own. "Right now you're Ayuzawa. When I'm with you in your own room you're my, Ayuzawa."

"Usui..." "

My Misaki." He said forcefully causing her to gasp and blush as she clawed at his wrists, trying to remove him.

"S-Stop." She whispered turning herself around to face him pushing his chest so he'd step backwards. Usui smiled and came close again and rested his head against Ayuzawa's own.

"Stop what?" He asked cupping her face in his large hands, tilting it upwards.

Ayuzawa was trembling as she pushed herself into his chest to avoid the kiss. She could feel and hear Usui's heartbeat pounding through his soft jumper.

"Onee-chan, are you okay? I heard a slam while I was cleaning my room."

"She's fine Suzuna." Usui called, causing the younger sister to gasp. He had Ayuzawa pushed into him so she couldn't talk. "Usui!" Suzuna called back happily through the closed door.

She had supported her sister's and Usui's relationship from the beginning and wanted them to be happy, so the fact he was in her room made her feel better about that slam. It was probably onee-chan trying to murder him again. She had guessed it was this, since whenever there was a loud bang it was related to Usui, whether she was on the phone or just probably thinking about him, it made her older sister go crazy.

"I'll leave you too it, Usui-nii-chan." She said with a smirk which Ayuzawa could hear even behind the door.

"Suzuna!" She yelled but was muffled as Usui yanked her back into his jumper. She pulled her head back out and frowned.

"Usui, what the-" He yanked her back into his upper body.

"You can't speak to me, you didn't want to kiss me, this is your punishment." She whacked his arm biceps as she yanked her head out of his scented jumper, the smell of him was too much for her to handle being shoved into it more than once.

"You're the one who!- ...I hate you." She mumbled pulling away and staring at him. He tilted his head like the usual sad puppy-face he did.

Ayuzawa huffed and grabbed Usui, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a chaste kiss. "There!" She almost squealed her body temperature only rising from embarrassment.

"Not good enough." The blonde decided with a blushed smirk.

_That_ kiss wasn't good enough.

He knew she was only doing it to shut him up, he wanted her to kiss him like she meant it!


End file.
